Some containers may be sized such that manual lifting is unwieldy, and/or may comprise materials too heavy for a person to safely lift manually. Various types of carts/dollys can be used to facilitate lifting and transportation of such containers. Some carts/dollys can be configured for particular types of containers, where a container is of particular size, shape and/or weight.